Sham 69
Sham 69 is an English punk rock band that formed in Hersham in 1976. The band was one of the most successful punk bands in the United Kingdom, achieving five Top 20 singles. The original unit broke up in 1979, with frontman Jimmy Pursey moving on to pursue a solo career. In 1987 Pursey and guitarist David Parsons reformed the band, joined by new personnel. Although subsequently going through a number of lineup changes, Sham 69 remains active and is still playing shows as of 2017.http://www.theevolutionofpunk.com/ History Formation Sham 69 formed in Hersham in 1976. The band's name is said to have derived from a piece of graffiti that founder Jimmy Pursey saw on a wall. It originally said Walton and Hersham '69 but had partly faded away, and made reference to when Walton & Hersham F.C. secured the Athenian League title in 1969.class=artist|id=p5404/biography|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic.com Sham 69 biography The 12 November 1976 issue of NME noted that Sham 69 was rehearsing in 1976, although only Pursey would remain from this early line-up twelve months later. Sham 69 did not have the art school background of many English punk bands of the time, and brought in football chant backup vocals and an implicit political populism. The band attracted a large skinhead following (left wing, right wing and non-political). Their concerts were plagued by violence, and the band ceased live performances after a 1979 concert at the Rainbow Theatre in Finsbury Park was broken up by National Front-supporting white power skinheads fighting and rushing the stage. Recordings Sham 69 released their first single, "I Don't Wanna", on Step Forward Records in August 1977, produced by John Cale (formerly of the Velvet Underground), and its success in the independent charts prompted Polydor Records to sign the band. Their major label debut was "Borstal Breakout" in January 1978, followed by UK Singles Chart success with "Angels with Dirty Faces" (reaching No. 19 in May 1978) and "If the Kids Are United" (No. 9 in July 1978). These were not included on the group's debut album, Tell Us the Truth, a mixture of live and studio recordings. The group had further chart success with "Hurry Up Harry" (No. 10 in October 1978), which came from their second LP and first full studio album, That's Life. The band's popularity was enhanced by their performances on Top Of The Pops, and the band performed in the 1980 film, D.O.A.. Sham 69 would ultimately be one of the most successful UK punk rock bands, releasing five singles that cracked the Top 20 chart in the United Kingdom.'Jimmy Pursey: Hurry up Jimmy,' The Independent, 25 June 2006. The band eventually started to move away from punk rock, to embrace a sound heavily influenced by classic British rock bands such as Mott the Hoople, The Who, The Rolling Stones and The Faces. This was demonstrated by their third album, The Adventures of the Hersham Boys. Demise The original incarnation of Sham 69 broke up in 1979, following the release of the band's fourth album, The Game. Pursey was enormously critical of the album, calling it "a pile of shit" in a 1989 Flipside interview, noting: "I was forced into making it, you understand? I called it The Game because that's how the music business had become to me. Like a little roulette wheel where everything we did had all of this political value to it, but it didn't make any difference because you spin the wheel and if it landed on the right number you were all right, the wrong number and you were not all right."Al Kowalewski, "Jimmy Pursey 1988: Sham 69 Round Two: A Decade to Think," Flipside, whole no. 58 (Winter 1989), pp. 24-27. Pursey worked with Steve Jones and Paul Cook of the Sex Pistols for a short time under the name Sham Pistols before moving on to a solo recording career. Pursey's first solo album was with Polydor Records, the label for which Sham 69 had recorded, but was a commercial and critical failure. The second solo album, Alien Orphans, was recorded with CBS Records France. For his third solo album, Revenge Is Not the Password, Pursey paid for the recording out of his own pocket in order to maintain artistic freedom. In 1981, Pursey collaborated with Peter Gabriel on the single "Animals Have More Fun" which was commercially unsuccessful. He also became occupied with video production in London, making use of snippets of found video in an effort "to do something really anarchic." Rick Goldstein, Dave Parsons, and Dave Tregunna joined the 1980s glam punk/gothic rock band The Wanderers with Stiv Bators of The Dead Boys. Tregunna and Bators later recruited Nick Turner of The Barracudas and Brian James of The Damned to form Lords of the New Church. Reestablishment 1987 and later In 1987, Sham 69 were resurrected with a different line-up; Ian Whitewood on drums, Andy Prince on bass, Tony Hardie-Bick ("Tony Bic") on keyboards and Linda Paganelli on saxophone, releasing the album Volunteer and the singles "Rip and Tear" and "Outside the Warehouse". The album ''Live at CBGB'' also features this line-up. The next studio album, Information Libre, has Patricia de Mayo on keyboards. Andy Prince went on to join the Magic Mushroom Band, and Whitewood was replaced on drums by Sonny Boy Williamson, who played on the Soapy Water and Mister Marmalade album and the singles "Uptown", "Action Time & Vision" and "Girlfriend" In 1995, Whitewood returned on drums and former Chelsea bassist Mat Sargent was recruited. This line-up recorded the albums The A Files and Direct Action: Day 21 and the single "Swampy". "If the Kids Are United" was used in a McDonald's advertising campaign, long after the rights to the band's songs had been sold. By that time, Pursey was a vegetarian and he appeared in the British media condemning the use of his song by what he considered a multinational abuser of animals and humans. In 2005, the band gained media attention when the band's anthemic tune "If the Kids Are United" was played during UK Prime Minister Tony Blair's entrance at the Labour Party Conference. As a result of this, the band was invited on BBC TV's current affairs programme Newsnight to sing a version of the song. Pursey sang altered lyrics, including "Mr. Blair/We know you care/So bring them home/Don't leave them there", referring to the troops remaining in Iraq after the 2003 invasion. In 2006, listeners to Christian O'Connell's Breakfast Show on Virgin Radio voted overwhelmingly for the band to record a song to support the England national football team in the 2006 FIFA World Cup.Music - News - Punk star to make World Cup alternative - Digital Spy Released under "Sham 69 and The Special Assembly" (O'Connell and Blur guitarist Graham Coxon were also involved), the song was based on the Sham 69 hit "Hurry Up Harry", with the lyrics "We're going down the pub", changed to "We're going to win the cup!" The resulting single, "Hurry Up England" reached number 10 in the UK Singles Chart, becoming the band's first such hit in 26 years. However, this caused some controversy as a band from Romford, England, called Mottys Sheepskin had already recorded this as an England World Cup anthem with all proceeds going to a cancer charity. The band had obtained permission from Pursey to release the song officially and were unprepared for what happened next. Several days later, on his Virgin Radio Breakfast Show, O’Connell played a version of "Hurry Up England" by Pursey. 2006 break-up and aftermath In late 2006, Sham 69 broke up, and Dave Parsons stated his wish to independently continue as 'Sham 69'. On 26 January 2007, BBC News announced that Sham 69 had split because of a bitter fallout between Pursey and Parsons. NME reported that a statement released by Parsons included the message: "Sham 69 have left Jimmy Pursey on the eve of their 30th anniversary. The band had become increasingly fed up with Jimmy's lack of interest in playing live and continually letting down both promoters and fans by pulling out of gigs at the last moment".Sham 69 split with singer | News | NME.COM Parsons and Whitewood continued as Sham 69 with Tim V on vocals and Rob Jefferson on bass.Sham69online.co.uk This line-up performed tours of the United States, played at many punk festivals across Europe, and released the album, Hollywood Hero, in August 2007. Pursey and Sargent formed a new band Day 21 with Rev & Snell from Towers of London. The band was named after the last Sham 69 album and also to avoid confusion with the fans over the name Sham 69. Day 21 recorded an album titled 4:10am which was not released, although a single, "Having It Rock and Roll", was released in 2008. Rob Jefferson (bass) left Parsons Sham 69 and was replaced by the former U.K. Subs member Alan Campbell. In 2009, Sham 69 was the first major punk band to tour China. They released an album titled Who Killed Joe Public in late 2010. 2011–present In May 2011, Parsons stated on his website that he had disbanded Sham 69, although this was disputed by the other members. In July 2011, Pursey announced on Twitter the re-formation of most of the 1977 line-up, comprising Pursey, Parsons and Tregunna. This meant that there were two active bands using the same name, with three of the original line-up (Pursey, Parsons and Tregunna) in one band, and Harris in the other. In June 2012, Pursey registered the name as a trademark. As of 2016, both bands are still touring using the name, with the Pursey version often using the "Original 1977 line-up" tagline, and the other using the "Tim V" name. Members Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:400 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:60 top:0 right:50 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1975 till:02/28/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:Vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:Guitars1 value:green legend:Lead_Guitar id:Guitars2 value:brightgreen legend:Rhythm_Guitar id:Bass value:blue legend:Bass id:Drums value:orange legend:Drums Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:3 start:1975 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1975 LineData = at:02/18/1978 color:black layer:back at:10/28/1978 color:black layer:back at:09/01/1979 color:black layer:back at:05/01/1980 color:black layer:back at:01/01/1988 color:black layer:back at:01/01/1991 color:black layer:back at:07/07/1995 color:black layer:back at:07/01/1997 color:black layer:back at:10/09/2001 color:black layer:back at:08/21/2007 color:black layer:back at:12/14/2010 color:black layer:back BarData = bar:Pursey text:"Jimmy Pursey" bar:TimV text:"Tim V" bar:Harris text:"Neil Harris" bar:Parsons text:"Dave Parsons" bar:Goode text:"John Goode" bar:Maskell text:"Albie Maskell" bar:Tregunna text:"Dave Tregunna" bar:Prince text:"Andy Prince" bar:Sargent text:"Mat Sargent" bar:Jefferson text:"Rob Jefferson" bar:Campbell text:"Al Campbell" bar:Bostik text:"Billy Bostik" bar:Cain text:"Mark Cain" bar:Goldstein text:"Ricky Goldstein" bar:Williamson text:"Sonny Boy Williamson" bar:Whitewood text:"Ian Whitewood" bar:Fury text:"Danny Fury" bar:Guy text:"Robin Guy" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Pursey from:01/01/1975 till:07/01/1980 color:Vocals bar:Pursey from:01/01/1987 till:12/31/2006 color:Vocals bar:Pursey from:08/01/2011 till:end color:Vocals bar:TimV from:01/01/2007 till:07/31/2011 color:Vocals bar:Harris from:01/01/1975 till:07/31/1977 color:Guitars1 bar:Goode from:01/01/1975 till:07/31/1977 color:Guitars2 bar:Parsons from:08/01/1977 till:07/01/1980 color:Guitars1 bar:Parsons from:08/01/1977 till:07/01/1980 color:Guitars2 width:3 bar:Parsons from:01/01/1987 till:end color:Guitars1 bar:Parsons from:01/01/1987 till:end color:Guitars2 width:3 bar:Maskell from:01/01/1975 till:09/30/1977 color:Bass bar:Tregunna from:10/01/1977 till:07/01/1980 color:Bass bar:Tregunna from:08/01/2011 till:end color:Bass bar:Prince from:01/01/1988 till:12/31/1991 color:Bass bar:Sargent from:01/01/1995 till:12/31/2006 color:Bass bar:Jefferson from:01/01/2007 till:12/31/2009 color:Bass bar:Campbell from:01/01/2010 till:07/31/2011 color:Bass bar:Bostik from:01/01/1975 till:07/31/1977 color:Drums bar:Cain from:08/01/1977 till:08/31/1979 color:Drums bar:Goldstein from:09/01/1979 till:07/01/1980 color:Drums bar:Williamson from:01/01/1988 till:02/28/1988 color:Drums bar:Whitewood from:03/01/1988 till:07/31/2011 color:Drums bar:Fury from:08/01/2011 till:12/31/2012 color:Drums bar:Guy from:12/31/2012 till:end color:Drums Current * Jimmy Pursey – vocals (1975 – 1980, 1987 – 2006, 2011 – ) * Dave Parsons – guitar (1977 – 1980, 1987 – ) * Dave Tregunna – bass (1977 – 1980, 2011 – ) * Robin Guy - drums (2012 – ) Former * Neil Harris – lead guitar (1975 – 1977) * John Goode – rhythm guitar (1975 – 1977) * Albie Slider (Albert Maskell) – bass (1975 – 1977) * Andy Prince – bass (1987 – 1991) * Mat Sargent – bass (1995 – 2007) * Billy Bostik – drums (1975 – 1977) * Mark Cain – drums (1977 – 1979) * Ricky Goldstein – drums (1979 – 1980) * Sonny Boy Williamson: drums (1990) * Tony Bic - keyboards (1987-1988) * Linda Paganelli - sax (1987-1991) * Ian Whitewood – drums (1987 – 2011) * Danny Fury – drums (2011 – 2012) Current (Tim V version) * Tim V – vocals (2007 – ) * Neil Harris – guitar (2011 – ) * Tony Feedback – guitar (2011 – ) * Remmington Pearce – bass (2014 – ) * Ian Whitewood – drums (2007 – ) * Paul Brightman Former * Rob "Zee" Jefferson – bass (2007 – 2009) * Al Campbell – bass (2009 – 2011) Discography Albums Singles Compilation albums *''The First, the Best and the Last'' (1980) *''Kings & Queens'' (1993) *''Lords of Oi!'' (1997) *''The Punk Singles Collection 1977-80'' (1998) *''Angels With Dirty Faces 2-CD Anthology'' (1999) (Castle Music ESDCD 780) *''Laced Up Boots and Corduroys'' (2000) *''Teenage Kicks'' (4 April 2005) *''The Original Punk Album'' (2007) *''Punk 77/2007 30th Anniversary'' (2007) *''If The Kids Are United - The Very Best of Sham 69'' (2004) *''The Complete Collection: 3-disc'' (2004) *''Sham 69 - Set List: The Anthology'' (Re-recorded Greatest Hits on CD & LP) - Secret Records Live albums *''Live and Loud!!'' (1987) *''The Complete Sham 69 Live'' (1989) *''Live at the Roxy Club'' (1990) *''Live in Italy'' (1996) *''Live at CBGB's'' (1998) *''SHAM 69 Live'' (2011) Footnotes External links *Website of Sham 69/PURSEY *Website of Sham 69/Tim V *Sham 69 on Facebook *BBC article on use of Sham 69 song at Labour Party conference Category:Musical groups from London Category:English punk rock groups Category:Oi! groups Category:Musical groups established in 1975 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1979 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 1987 Category:Parlophone artists Category:Polydor Records artists Category:Skinhead Category:Street punk groups Category:1975 establishments in England